vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword is an upcoming Wii developed by Nintendo EAD and published by Nintendo. The game will be a prequel to Ocarina of Time, making it the first game in the series chronologically. The game will make use of the Wii MotionPlus. Plot The game takes place before the events of Ocarina of Time. Skyward Sword's incarnation of Link is an inhabitant of Skyloft, a group of floating islands above the clouds. One day, Link finds the mysterious Skyward Sword which leads him to another previously unknown land ruled by evil forces. Using the sword to travel back and forth between sky and land, the mystery of why the two worlds became separated is gradually revealed to Link. Some point during the game, the Skyward Sword becomes the Master Sword. Unlike in previous series installments, Zelda is not a princess in Skyward Sword, but a childhood friend of Link. Throughout the course of the game, Zelda disappears and Link has to find her. He is opposed on his quest by the Demon Lord Ghirahim, a mysterious and powerful figure who rules the surface world, who wishes to kidnap Zelda for unknown purposes. Skyward Sword connects to the story of Ocarina of Time, and elaborates on the reason for Ganondorf's appearance. However, Ganon will not be present in the game at all, according to Eiji Aonuma http://wii.ign.com/articles/118/1184014p1.html. Gameplay The gameplay of Skyward Sword departs from the Legend of Zelda series' traditional flow of alternating overworld and dungeon exploration. The controls are revised, with swordplay based on the Wii MotionPlus peripheral, which allows one-to-one motion control between the Wii Remote and the in-game sword. In contrast to earlier installments, battles do not focus solely on timing attacks, but also on their target, such as the direction in which enemies are hit. In addition to the sword, there are items such as a mechanical flying beetle to grab items from a distance, a whip, and series staples such as bombs, a slingshot and a bow, which can also be controlled with the Wii MotionPlus. A stamina meter will allow for sprinting and running up walls. Drinking health-restoring potions does not interrupt the gameplay anymore, and the maps were made easier to read, which makes it harder to get lost in the game. The player will have the option to turn off the heads-up display. Bundle The game will be released as a standalone and as part of a bundle. A golden Wii Remote Plus with the Triforce symbol on it will only be exclusive to the bundle. A Zelda 25th Anniversary Soundtrack CD, which features "select orchestral arrangements of iconic music spanning the history of the franchise which will be performed at The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony Concert performances, is available with the standalone and the bundle.http://wii.ign.com/articles/119/1191301p1.html It has been noted by Nintendo that the controller will be good in color and not actual gold.http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/QeN8TUXNTFFoys-wPlDdQbEPs1XxySY1 References Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:Games released on the Wii Category:Games released in 2011